Hello
by ChOcOlAtEcHiP623
Summary: steamy zanderwillow, buffywillow


-1It was getting harder and harder for Willow to be around Zander. Though he had been her best friend since before she could remember, Willow could stand to hear him talk constantly about how he wanted Buffy. Before Buffy had moved to Sunnydale, it was just Willow and Zander, but now there was Buffy too. Willow liked Buffy, but she just liked Zander better before Buffy came.

"Where is Buffy?" Giles asked as Zander and Willow entered the library.

"She had to help her mom with something, so she has to stay home tonight," Willow said, setting her books down on the table.

"Too bad. I had something for her," Giles said.

"I¹ve got something for her too," Zander said, smiling and nodding towards his crotch.

"Yes, but what I have for her won't disappoint her," Giles said with his cool English wit.

"Heh man, that was mean," Zander said, cracking a little smile. Willow put her fist up to her mouth to stop her from bursting out laughing.

"I have to go meet a man from the Museum of Natural History for dinner in about twenty minutes, so please lock up on your way out," Giles said, looking at his watch. He walked around the library and gathered his things before heading for the door.

"Have fun," Willow said.

"Don¹t try to kiss him on the first date," Zander said, trying to get Giles back for the dick joke.

"His was funnier," Willow said.

"Thanks a lot," Zander mumbled.

Buffy, Willow, and Zander often met in the library at night to study. They never got much of anything done, mainly because Giles would usually spend the entire time telling them a witty story or about some ancient vampire lore. Or Buffy would talk about how she had troubles in her last battle against evil, and Giles will tell her how to keep from making that mistake again.

But tonight it was just Willow and Zander. They had a test in History the next day, so they really needed to study. But just as usual, they were side tracked.

"But that Mindy girl in my English class, damn what an ass," Zander ranted. Willow was getting sick of hearing which girls he found attractive and why. "Then there's Heather Reardon. Puberty was very good to her." "That is was, now can we please do something a little more constructive, like studying," Willow broke in.

"Then there's Buffy. Jesus Christ. She just so damn hot. Her legs, her ass, her ti..." Zander was interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Willow screamed. Zander had never heard her swear so vulgarly before. "I don't want to hear about Buffy anymore. Buffy this, Buffy that. What about me? I'm here too. Why don't you ever try to hit on me, or say I look lovely today. What's fucking wrong with me?" Willow screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. She just suddenly snapped. She had no explanation for what she had just done. It just happened.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" Zander stuttered. He was scared. He had never seen Willow show aggression before. She was usually the timid one who never said anything bad about anyone. Zander extended his hand toward Willow to comfort her. She jerked away quickly.

"Leave me alone," she barked at him. She was now crying into her hands, slumped back in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked like a typical male.

"If you don't know now" Willow said, in that 'you're an ignorant male' voice.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought we were just friends," Zander said.

"We are just friends. But haven't you ever wanted to be more?" Willow asked, showing her face from behind her hands.

"I never thought about it," Zander admitted.

"Why not? You did with Buffy," Willow said, starting to sniffle again, almost ready to cry once more.

"Buffy was different," Zander said in lack of any real reason.

"How? How is she different? Because she prettier than me?" Willow snapped.

"No. It's just that I've known you since before I started looking at women, so I've just always associated with friendship, nothing more. But Buffy, I met her at my peak looking for women stage, so I've always thought of her as someone I want to go out with."

"That was bullshit. How do you expect me to believe that," Willow asked.

"Fine don't believe me. I know its true and I don't need your approval," Zander said angrily. He packed his books into his bag and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Willow said.

"What? Do you want to yell at me more?" Zander barked.

"No, I don't want you to go," Willow said sincerely.

"Even after what you said, you still want to see me?" Zander asked, realizing he shouldn't be making this about him, because it all started with Willow getting mad. He decided for once he would take her feelings into account as well.

"Even after that. I don't want to lose you as a friend," Willow said, starting to cry now because of the sentimental value of the moment. "I would never let you get rid of me," Zander said, walking up to Willow and hugging her close. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry, as women do at moments like this.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Willow whimpered into Zander's shoulder. "It¹s OK. I'm sorry I never did this," Zander didn't know why he felt the urge to do this, but he just did. He grabbed Willow by the back of the head and gently led her face to his. Their lips met hesitantly, neither one of them knowing what was going on. Willow was shocked by Zander's actions, as was he.

"You're forgiven," Willow said, reapplying her lips to Zander's, this time adding her tongue to the equation. As her tongue roamed the inside of Zander's mouth, Zander's hand did some roaming of their own, all over Willow's body. On her legs, her butt, her back, her neck, then her breasts, all with no objection from Willow.

Inhibitions out the window and hormones in control, Willow pushed all of the books off the table and laid back on it, letting her legs fall apart. Zander took one look up her skirt at her green satin panties and started to get hard. He saw the passion in Willow's eyes, but wasn't sure if that same passion resided with his eyes. He didn't want to make love to Willow and not mean it. Then he looked down at Willow on the table. She gave him a look that will forever be burnt into his brain. After seeing that look on Willow¹s face, Zander suddenly wanted to give her all the pleasure that he could. He later came to the conclusion that that feeling was love. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Zander asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"I'm sure," Willow moaned, unbuttoning the top few buttons on her blouse. Zander frantically struggled to get his sweater off, then his T-shirt. He leaned down gently on top of Willow, making sure not to crush her. He planted a beautiful, seductive kiss on her lips, and she returned it. Zander finished Willow¹s job, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse and pulling it open. She wore a green satin bra, which matched her panties, but definitely not her personality. Zander¹s lips departed from Willow¹s, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and onto her cloth covered breasts.

"Mmmm," Willow moaned. She placed her hands lovingly in Zander¹s hair, pushing it out of his face. She felt his lips soothingly wash over her flesh. She decided to give him a better view. With one quick movement, Willow raised her body off the table and unclasped her bra. Her body relaxed back onto the table and Zander curiously removed her bra. His eyes widened at the sight of Willow¹s apple sized breasts, pale like the rest of her skin, and topped with cute little pink nipples.

"You're so beautiful," Zander said sincerely, lowering his lips to the little nipples that beckoned him. Willow let out a series of low moans as Zander rolled and licked her sensitive nipples. She was not by nature a sensual person, but Zander brought out a whole new side of her that she herself was unfamiliar with.

Zander continued to squeeze Willow¹s breasts in his hands, but moved his mouth south. He slowly kissed his way down her stomach finally coming to a stop when he hit her skirt. Then his hands left Willow¹s breasts and concentrated on removing her skirt. "Let me help you with that," Willow said, lifting her ass off the table and sliding the skirt to the floor. She smiled insatiably and arced her pelvis up towards Zander. He quickly pulled off his pants and dropped his boxers to the floor. His prick fell out, completely erect and ready to meet Willow.

"Are you still OK with this?" Zander said, positioning himself in front of Willow¹s spread legs.

"I've been waiting for this for so long. There is no way you'll get me to change my mind now," Willow said, squirming with anticipation. Zander grabbed his cock in his hand and directed to the entrance of Willow's sex. He rubbed his purple cock head against Willow's puffy cunt lips, drawing a light moan from her. Zander teased her cunt for a few seconds more then popped the head inside of her. Willow inhaled sharply, grabbing Zander's shoulders tight in her little hands.

With another small thrust, Zander pushed his cock about half way into Willow, bringing them closer to one another, not only physically, but spiritually. As friends, they were happy, but as lovers, they were ecstatic. To both of them, being together just felt right now. And so did what they were doing.

"Mmmm, feels—so—good," Willow moaned. This was her first experience with anything being in her cunt. She was a very reserved individual. She lost her cherry when she was 10 in gymnastics. Too many splits and stuff. Zander led himself along on a slow pace, trying not to exert himself too much. As it was, he wasn't going to last long, but if he went fast, he would be done before he knew it, and he wanted this to last.

Willow felt her pelvis flowing with more pleasure than she had ever felt before. She assumed this was her orgasm. Unfortunately for her, Zander had already pulled out and she would receive no more pleasure tonight in that department, and she was no where near her full orgasm.

"Oh god," Zander moaned as he pumped his fist up and down his hard prick. He shot his load of hot semen all over the table, watching it land just inches from Willow's still quivering body. As quickly as it came, it went. Zander released his twitching member and laid down next to Willow, pulling her into his arms lovingly.

"You know what?" Zander asked as Willow rested her head on his heaving chest.

"What," Willow replied. She started rubbing her fingers across his chest and stomach.

"I love you," Zander said, almost surprised he was able to say the words.

"I love you too," Willow said, snuggling closer to Zander. She felt so free and safe in his arms. It was such a wonderful feeling for her.

"So you just did it right there on the table?" Buffy asked in awe. She had the teenage giggly girl tone in her voice.

"Right on the table. It was so hot," Willow gushed. She was so happy about her experience the night before. She only wished she could be with Zander again.

"You're so lucky. I wish I could find a guy who would do that to me," Buffy reveled in the thought of a man doing the same for her.

"I've been friends with Zander for so long, and I never imagined anything like this happening," Willow giggled. She started laughing harder, until Buffy joined in and they were rolling around on the floor in their pajamas, both laughing like little school girls.

"What is going on in here?" Willow's mom asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing mom," Willow said, still giggling.

"Your father and I are leaving now, are you two sure you'll be OK here by yourselves?" she asked.

"We'll be fine mom," Willow said, frustrated because she had already had this conversation like forty times with her mother.

"I'll keep her out of trouble," Buffy said.

"You two girls have fun, but be careful," Willow's mom said.

"OK Mother," Willow said, gritting her teeth. Her mother left the room. Willow and Buffy then heard the sound of the garage door opening and heard the car pull off down the street. They were now alone.

"I'll get the popcorn, you get the movie," Willow said, still giggling a little.

"OK," Buffy said as they both jumped up from the floor and ran downstairs. Buffy headed for the living room, where she grabbed the movie off of the end table and threw it into the VCR.

Willow rushed into the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and set the time on it. She hurried into the living room just in time to see Buffy starting the movie.

They watched bored as the previews rolled by. Then the microwave timer went off. Willow jumped up and ran out of the room. She returned quickly with a bowl full of popcorn. Her and Buffy dipped their hands into it and devoured the little kernels as the movie finally came onto the screen.

The next two hours or so was filled with shrieks of terror and girls jumping and clinging to one another. The girls almost regretted renting Scream' on a night when they were home alone. Buffy knew how to deal with vampires, but knife wielding maniacs, that was something she wasn't accustomed to.

"What now?" Willow asked as she turned off the TV.

"I want to hear more about last night," Buffy said.

"Oh yeah," Willow said excitedly. The jumped on the couch next to Buffy and turned to face her, just as Buffy had done.

"It started off with him talking about who he liked, you know, chauvinistic stuff. Then I yelled at him, asking him what was wrong with me and why he never told me I was pretty," Willow said.

"What did he say?" Buffy asked curiously

"He said he was sorry, then got mad about something. Then I apologized for yelling at him. Then it just kind of happened. Next thing I knew, we were naked on the table," Willow said.

"What did it feel like?" Buffy inquired.

"It was so wonderful. It felt so good," Willow cooed.

"That sounds so great," Buffy reveled once more in the thought of that happening to her. Unconsciously, she started rubbing herself through her pajamas. She was getting incredibly turned on by thinking about Willow and Zander making love. Then she looked over at Willow and saw her cute little face, and her pajama top unbuttoned down low enough to almost see her breasts. Buffy almost lost it right there.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked. Then Willow looked down and saw Buffy's hand massaging her crotch. Something about it turned Willow on. Seeing Buffy there pleasuring herself, made her want to do the same. So she did. Both girls sat there speechless, both rubbing themselves gently through their pants. As Willow hit a sensitive part, she let out a little moan, which caused Buffy to look up and see her friend following in her footsteps.

"Let me get that for you," Buffy said seductively. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Willow's. Willow pulled her hand away and let Buffy do the work.

"Oh yes," Willow moaned. Buffy's hand was slowly massaging Willow's clit, a feeling the girl had never experienced before. Buffy leaned over to Willow and planted a sensual kiss on her lips. Willow did nothing to fight her urges, she gave into them completely, taking Buffy's head in her hands as they kissed.

"This is only getting in the way," Buffy said, tugging at Willow's pajama pants. Willow lifted her body off the couch just long enough for Buffy to pull off her pants and underwear. Buffy pulled her lips from Willow's, redirecting them to a different set of lips.

Buffy extended her tongue out and touched the tip of Willow's little clit, sending a wave of passion and pleasure through Willow. With her finger, she gently penetrated Willow's lovely sex. She slid it in to the first knuckle, then looked up to the see the look on Willow's face. She looked so cute, her nose wriggled up and her lips pouting. Buffy found that so sexy. While Buffy licked and fingered her, Willow was busy undoing the buttons of her night shirt. She let it fall open, revealing her bra-less tits to Buffy's eager eyes. Buffy kept her fingers in Willow's cunt, but moved her mouth up to the newly exposed flesh of Willow's chest. Buffy sucked one of Willow's nipples into her mouth, flicking it gently with her tongue. Willow started to feel Buffy's efforts paying off. She started to feel something powerful building inside of her. More powerful than what she felt with Zander. Slowly, her hips began to pump themselves into Buffy's finger, meeting every stroke of the Slayer. The speed continued to increase, as did the length and volume of Willow's moans. Buffy returned her face to Willow's cunt. She concentrated her efforts on Willow's swollen clit, flicking it gently with her tongue.

"Ugh!" Willow could no longer form words, just incoherent cries of lust. She didn't no what was happening to her, but she knew she liked it, a lot. Buffy kept up her frantic finger fucking for a while before she felt Willow start to shake and spasm. Willow cried out louder than ever and arched her back high, pushing her cunt into Buffy's face. Then, it ended. Willow collapsed back down to the couch, sweating and moaning. Buffy lifted her head from Willow's lovely pussy and kissed Willow on the cheek. Willow turned her head and caught Buffy's lips on hers. She tasted something sweet in Buffy's mouth, and assumed that was her own juice.

"Oh Buffy," Willow barely spoke.

"Did you enjoy that?" Buffy asked sexily, giving Willow several short, sweet kisses.

"I loved it," Willow moaned. The two laid there together for a while, intertwined in each other, kissing and touching softly.

"Now it's your turn," Willow said, finally having enough strength to get up. She maneuvered herself down between Buffy's legs and placed her hand right on her crotch. With a careful touch, Willow caressed Buffy's aching pussy. Buffy showed her gratitude by moaning softly. Willow decided it was time to move on. In one quick movement, she had Buffy's pants off, along with her panties. Willow bent down and touched Buffy's sweet sex for the first time. She ran her fingers through the light brown hair that grew there, and gently felt the moist skin of her best friend's labia.

Hesitantly, Willow lowered her mouth to Buffy's womanhood. She gently ran her tongue along the length of Buffy's slit. A soft moan filled the air as Willow continued with her ministrations. Each little noise that came from Buffy encouraged Willow to lick faster, which she did, causing more moans to fall from Buffy's lips. After licking Willow, Buffy was very wet and didn't expect to last long with Willow's tongue in her pussy, and she didn't.

"Ooooh," Buffy moaned. She felt her body clench tight, then release in beautiful rush of pleasure that was far more wonderful than she could have ever imagined. Her orgasm lasted for about thirty seconds, each second more wonderful than the last. Willow just sat poised between Buffy's open legs, watching her friend go through what she had just experienced as well.

"Do you feel amazingly satisfied?" Willow asked. She sat down on the couch next to Buffy and put her arm around her.

"Yeah. I feel great," Buffy said, resting her head on Willow's shoulder.

"Me too," Willow said. They sat there for a while, at peace with everything. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Willow said, picking up the receiver.

"Hey sweetheart," Zander said.

"Oh hi Zander," Willow said, alerting Buffy as to who it was.

"So what are you and Buffy doing?"


End file.
